villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charmcaster
Charmcaster 'is one of the villains in the ''Ben 10 series, and the niece and apprentice of Hex and a nemesis of Gwen. Like her paternal uncle she depends on magic to fight . Though like most villains she despises Ben, but her hatred is mostly turned towards Gwen for their shared affinity in magic, mirroring Ben's and Kevin's rivalry in the original series. Charmcaster played a key role in the series, as it was by stealing her spell book Gwen learnt to use her own magical powers. Appearance In the original series, Charmcaster wore a pink coat with purple at the ends, underneath she wore purple pants with black straps around them. She wore and still wears her Magical Charm Bag around her waist which is the main tool for her battles. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Charmcaster now wears a purple dress with a pink ribbon around her waist and a black crown on her head, in addition to that she wears black gloves. At the top of her dress, she has a cerise pink gem with a golden border, and she also wears tight black leggings with black shoes. In the original series, Charmcaster wore her silver hair in a low ponytail, with two strands of hair out and light purple and pinkish eyes, along with light purple lipstick. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien she wears her silver hair laid out that extends to her thighs, orchid eyes, and dark purple/black lipstick. She looks slightly thinner, much taller, and her ears are a lot pointier. In Omniverse, her appearance is a combination of elements from both previous ones: the ponytail, purple eyes, normal ears and pink coat from the former, and the black lipstick, gloves, leggings, shoes, pink gem and shirt emblem from the latter. Powers and Abilities * '''Magic: Charmcaster is a skilled which, but she not as powerful as her uncle Hex. ** Spell Casting: Charmcaster can cast various spells from her spellbook. ** Mana Manipulation: Charmcaster can manipulate Mana energy for blasts, shields, and other various needs. ** Levitation: Similar to Hex, Charmcaster can use magic to lift herself into the air. ** Telekinesis: Charmcaster can manipulate objects using magic. ** Mind Control: Charmcaster can mind control others by using a amulet. ** Elemental Control: Charmcaster can use magic to control the elements such as water and plant-like. ** Shape-Shifting: Charmcaster can alter her appearance using magic. ** Animation: Charmcaster can bring inanimate objects to life. ** Transmogrification: Charmcaster can alter her staff into a snake and turn beings into totems. ** Summoning: Charmcaster can us magic to summon and control Rock Creatures. ** Teleportation: Similar to Hex, Charmcaster can magic to teleport to another location. ** Portal Creation: Charmcaster can open portals to any location by using magic. ** Reanimation: Charmcaster can use magic to animate dead animals such as small octopuses. ** Magic Drain: Appearances Ben 10 *''Tough Luck'' *''A Change of Face'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' (Neutral) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' Ben 10: Alien Force *''In Charm's Way'' *''Time Heals'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' (Anti-hero) *''The Enemy of My Frenemy'' *''Couples Retreat'' (Neutral) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Mystery Incorporeal'' (Neutral) *''Charmed, I'm Sure'' (Anti-hero) *''Charm School'' *''Third Time's a Charm'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (Anti-hero) Gallery Charmcaster.jpg Charmcaster by FitzOblong.jpg 1502711-charmcaster super.jpg Charm&Gwen.jpg 468px-Charm003d.jpg Dragon_Charmcaster.png Trivia Charmcaster and Hex are actually humans from an inter dimensional world (specifically Yahwahtacsip, referred to as Ledger Domain as revealed in Where the Magic Happens), thus explaining their immense magical powers and abilities. Her father was Spellbinder, an incredibly strong and powerful magician who was ruthlessly murdered while opposing the destructive Adwaita. See Also * Charmcaster in Heroes Wiki Category:Villainesses Category:Witches Category:Ben 10 villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Nemesis Category:In love villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Hypnotists Category:Teleporters Category:Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Living Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Anti Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tragic Villain Category:Betrayed villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Hero's Lover Category:Trickster Category:Teenage Villains Category:Rivals Category:Staff Wielders Category:Liars Category:Honorable Villains Category:Thief Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Apprentice Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:True Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Affably Evil Category:Pawns Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Traitor Category:Mass Murderer Category:Envious Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Depowered Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Comedic Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Gaolers Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Telekinetics Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Sophisticated Villains